Pâque ou le début d'une histoire
by katsumi19
Summary: Deux hommes, enlacés. Des bruits rompant le silence de la pièce. Souffles saccadés, halètements, gémissements, et autres bruits pouvant trahir le plaisir interdit que ressentaient ces deux personnes. Comment en étaient-ils arrivées là ? / YAOI - Shota - Ibuki x Chrono


Titre : Pâque ou le début d'une histoire...

Disclaimer : Ibuki et Chrono n'ont pas été créer par moi ! Quel dommage... T^T

Genres : Yaoi ( _ **shota**_ ) - Romance – **PWP**

Rating : M (présence d'un _**lemon**_ entre un adulte de 20 ans et un adolescent de 14 ans ! La relation est bien sûr _**consentante**_ ! Aucun abus malgré leurs différences d'âges ! Vous êtes prévenu, si vous aimez pas, ne lisait pas!)

Couple : Ibuki x Chrono

Spoil : Me suis arrêter à G... ._. Promis je regarderais la suite !

NDL : Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien empiffrer de chocolat et profiter de ces 3 jours de week-end lol Moi j'ai préféré la boisson, la flemme, et le repos XD Enfin bref... J'avais cette idée en tête depuis longtemps alors je l'ai écrite mais j'ai légèrement dérivé... u.u'' Le résultat n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévue... Du coup, je suis super gêné de ce que j'ai écris / J'espère que ça plaira quand même...

...

Deux hommes, enlacés. L'un, grand, athlétique, et adulte. L'autre, jeune, fin, et petit. Des bruits rompant le silence de la pièce. Souffles saccadés, halètements, gémissements, et autres bruits pouvant trahir le plaisir interdit que ressentaient ces deux personnes. Comment en étaient-ils arrivées là ? Ils ne savaient plus, mais en ce moment cela n'avait pas d'importance, seul l'autre compté. Son corps, ses lèvres, ses gémissements... Leurs corps entier réclamait l'autre.

Un mouvement inattendu. Un gémissement plus rauque du plus jeune. Des mèches rouges, collées par la sueur, dégageait par l'adulte. Un sourire tendre. Un regard embrouillé par le plaisir. Un murmure d'une voix douce. En réponse à celui-ci, un baiser coupable fut échangé...

Vraiment...

Comment en étaient-ils arrivées à faire ça ?

 _ **Quelque temps plus tôt...**_

La journée venait à peine de commencer que Chrono en avait déjà marre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, lui, que se soit pâque aujourd'hui ?! Il n'était pas croyant aux dernières nouvelles ! Alors pourquoi Tokoha l'obligé à assister à la messe pascal ?! Il ne comprenait même pas de quoi le prêtre parlé ! C'est pour dire qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort... Et il n'était pas le seul, même Mamoru-san avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'endormir, ce qui était le cas d'une grande partie de la foule sauf quelques exceptions dont faisait partie Tokoha et Shion.

Non, vraiment... Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il était là...

Un coup de coude dans ses côtes, le fit gémir de douleur et lui rappela pourquoi il était là... Il était là parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire non à Tokoha lorsque cette dernière voulait quelque chose, au risque de se prendre quelques coups de persuasion... Il aurait pu refuser... Oui, il aurait pu, mais il n'était pas masochiste et ne comptait pas le devenir, merci bien ! Et faut dire que cette fille devait être un garçon baraqué dans une vie intérieure pour avoir une telle force !

Enfin... Il n'avait rien de prévu alors il était venu... N'empêche, c'était très ennuyant une messe en fait... Et combien de temps duré une messe normalement ? Parce qu'ils étaient là depuis plus d'une heure quand même ! Ce n'était pas un peu long pour idolâtre un soi disant dieu venu sur terre pour laver les hommes de tous leurs péchés ?... Juste au moment où cette pensée effleura son esprit le prêtre salua l'assistance avant de commencer son ascension vers l'extérieur de l'église. Lorsqu'il quitta enfin l'église, Chrono se précipita dehors.

Enfin libre !

Il avait cru que plus jamais il ne ressortirait de cette église ! Mais quel calvaire n'empêche ! Et dire qu'il y avait des gens qui se lever à 5h juste pour assister à cette mascarade ! Fou... On était dans un monde de fous !

\- Shindou Chrono !, rugit soudain une voix.

Chrono se crispa. Il connaissait cette voix... Et techniquement, quand elle avait cette intonation cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Lentement, il se retourna pour tomber dans deux orbes chargés de colère. Enjou Tokoha. Il déglutit. Ça allait chauffer pour lui...

\- Chrono, cria Tokoha, hors d'elle. Comment peux-tu être à ce point irrespectueux ?! On était là pour célébrer la naissance de Jésus, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est baillé aux corneilles et d'avoir la tête de quelqu'un qui s'ennuie à mourir !, cria-t-elle en empoignant le pauvre rouge par sa chemise et le secouant comme un cocotier en période cyclonique.

\- Tokoha, calmes-toi un peu voyons..., dit Shion une goutte derrière la tête.

\- Ne prend pas sa défense Shion !, dit Tokoha en arrêtant de martyriser Shindou.

\- Je ne prends pas sa défense mais on a encore besoin de lui pour tu-sais-quoi alors calme ta colère jusqu'à la fin de la journée, dit avec sagesse l'héritier Kiba.

Tokoha sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement lâcher son crétin d'ami, et de poussait un soupire dépité. Le crétin d'ami en question prit une grande bouffée d'air une fois libre. C'est que cette fille avait une sacrée force quand même ! Et elle n'hésitait pas à en faire usage outrageusement... Un tilt se fit dans la tête de Chrono... Tokoha adorait utiliser ses atouts pour faire ce qu'elle voulait d'eux, et pourtant elle venait d'arrêter sa punition après une phrase de Shion. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, là soudainement, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment... Qui fut renforcé lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses amis qui avaient des sourires sadiques aux lèvres...

\- Heu... Tokoha ? Shion ?, fit Chrono quelque peu inquiet des événements à venir.

\- Chrono ~, sourit Tokoha. Rassures-toi, aujourd'hui tu pourras faire une bonne action qui te lavera de tous tes péchés et ainsi recevoir le pardon de Dieu !

\- Ahaha..., rit de dépit Shion. Ne t'inquiète pas Chrono, ce n'est pas quelques choses en rapport avec la religion cette fois-ci, rajouta-t-il en voyant la tête effarée de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé tous les deux ?!, fit Chrono, suspicieux à présent.

\- Eh bien..., sourit Tokoha. Puisque tu es tellement doué à ça...

\- ...On s'était dit que ça devait être toi, poursuivit Shion en souriant doucement.

\- Et c'est quoi ce « ça » ?

Tokoha s'approcha du jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges. Elle se mit au niveau d'une de ses oreilles et lui murmura l'idée que Shion et elle avaient prévues. Le garçon resta une seconde tendu, le temps que son cerveau analyse ce que Tokoha venait de lui dire, avant de se détendre et de poussait un soupire rassuré. Ce n'était que ça ! Il avait eu peur pour rien !

\- Okay, pas de problème, dit-il. Je peux facilement le faire.

Tokoha et Shion se lancèrent un regard complice : leur plan marché à la perfection.

\- Bien !, dit Tokoha en tapant dans ses mains. Alors, tu nous rejoindras cette après-midi à... (Tokoha regarda l'heure qu'indiquer sa montre : 10h30...*) à 15h. Pendant se temps, nous autres allons préparer le jardin des Kiba pour les enfants !

\- Aaaah... Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous allez organiser une chasse aux œufs pour les enfants de l'orphelinat de Jaime..., soupira Chrono, quelque peu rassuré tout de même que ce ne soit que ça l'idée de ses amis.

Tokoha et Shion échangèrent à nouveau un regard complice qui ne fut pas intercepté par Chrono. Ils eurent tous deux un sourire amusé mais quelque peu sadique face au soulagement certain du garçon aux cheveux rouges.

\- Ah ! Chrono, fit Shion comme s'il avait oublié de préciser quelque chose.

\- Hum ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'on n'a pas confiance en toi, mais nous avons pensé qu'un peu d'aide ne ferait pas de mal...

\- Une aide ?

Shion hocha de la tête, croisant les doigts pour que Chrono ne fasse pas de chichi face à cette décision. Heureusement se ne fut pas le cas, car Chrono ne fit qu'acquiescer et partit pour son appartement préparer la « surprise » des enfants sans voir que derrière lui ses deux amis souriaient diaboliquement...

...

\- Raaaah ! Mais c'est pas vrai !, cria une jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Chrono en avait marre, plus que marre ! Cela faisait déjà 1h qu'il essayait de faire ce que Tokoha lui avait demandé, mais il n'y arrivait pas ! Ce n'était pas quelque chose de compliquer pourtant. Malgré que se soit sa première fois, il pensait quand même avoir assez d'expérience pour y arriver, et pourtant... Oui, pourtant, cette chose lui résistait ! Il avait beau suivre les explications, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas... Un soupire franchit ses lèvres. Sa fierté en prenait un coup... Un gros même. Et tout ça à cause qu'un simple dessert. Oui, un simple dessert français...

La tarte aux chocolats...

Lorsque Tokoha lui avait dit de faire de la tarte aux chocolats pour les enfants, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que se serait aussi difficile, après tout les choux à la crème sont bien plus compliqués. Mais, sur le moment, il avait oublié sa putain de fierté de cuisinier qui lui faisait refuser d'acheter quelque chose de déjà près ! Ce qui est très problématique lorsqu'on doit faire une TARTE et que LA PÂTE doit être faite LA VEILLE ! Quel idiot il était parfois !

Malgré tout, il se refusait à aller au supermarché du coin pour acheter de la pâte à tarte déjà prête. Stupide fierté de cuisinier...

Alors qu'il allait recommencer sa pâte (qui était véritablement immangeable vu la texture qu'elle avait...), la sonnerie de l'appartement retentit. Intrigué, Chrono alla ouvrit et resta figé face à la personne présente devant lui.

\- Eh bien, vas-tu me faire rentrer ou bien je vais rester dehors, dit le nouveau venu un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

\- Ibuki..., souffla Chrono, ébahi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Eh oui... L'inconnu qui avait sonné à sa porte n'était autre qu'Ibuki Kouji, le Cardfighter mystérieux, dans toute sa splendeur. Et c'est peu dire... Jean noir moulant, chemise blanche impeccablement repassé... Simple, mais classe. Chrono l'avoué sans honte : Ibuki était beau, magnifique même ! Peut-être était-ce dû à cette aura de mystère qu'il avait autour de lui... Intérieurement, Chrono se mit une claque. À quoi pensait-il ? Heureusement, la voix grave d'Ibuki le fit sortir de ses pensées étranges.

\- Kiba Shion a laissé sous-entendre que tu avais besoin d'aide.

Une aide ?... La conversation de ce matin lui revient en mémoire...

 _« Ce n'est pas que qu'on n'a pas confiance en toi, mais nous avons pensé qu'un peu d'aide ne ferait pas de mal. »_

Pas possible... Shion et Tokoha lui auraient envoyé comme aide Ibuki ? Ibuki Kouji ? Mais pourquoi ?! C'était insensé ! Comme si Ibuki était pâtissier ! Quoique... Ils ne connaissaient rien de lui, alors peut-être...

Chrono soupira et fit entrer Ibuki. Qu'importe. Il devait finir cette tarte et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, alors peu importe l'aide, elle était la bienvenue ! Ainsi, le jeune Shindou conduisit son aide dans sa cuisine qui était... hum... pas aussi propre qu'elle aurait dû l'être mais c'était normal pour cette fois... Oui, bon, elle était méconnaissable mais c'était la faute de cette biiiip de pâte !

\- Hum hum, toussa Ibuki étouffant par la même occasion son début de rire face au carnage qu'était devenu la cuisine. Que devons-nous faire exactement ?

\- Une tarte aux chocolats, dit de dépit Chrono.

Un silence compréhensif renia dans la cuisine. Apparemment, Ibuki comprenait par quoi était passé le jeune Shindou.

\- Bien, acquiesça l'adulte de 20 ans. Veux-tu que je fasse la pâte ?

\- Non, grogna Chrono en fusillant du regard l'argenté.

Le fusillé eut un sourire amusé avant d'oser les épaules et de décider de faire fondre le chocolat plutôt. Pendant ce temps, Chrono jeta cette chose gluante que devait être la pâte, et rassembla à nouveau les ingrédients pour la fabrication d'une pâte à tarte. Une fois chose fait, il suivit à nouveau la recette et mélangea le tout. Ensuite, il mit de la farine sur le plan de travail et sur ses mains. Prenant une inspiration, le jeune garçon prit la pâte qu'il venait de faire et la mit sur la surface farinée. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la pétrir... chose qu'il n'avait pas réussie tout à l'heure.

Les mains dans la pâte, Chrono pétrissait du mieux qu'il pouvait la pâte mais comme tout à l'heure celle-ci lui collait les doigts. Un grognement lui échappa. C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette biiip de pâte ! Ça l'énervait. Ou était le problème ! Il était à deux doigts d'envoyer valsé cette pâte à tarte et de réaliser autre chose ! Que ce soi une tarte ou un gâteau au chocolat, les enfants seront tout aussi heureux, non ?!

\- Tu es trop tendu, Chrono, dit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Chrono sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié qu'Ibuki était là. Et que ce dernier était venu soi-disant l'aider... Déjà irrité par cette pâte, Chrono se retourna en grognant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu-

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le geste de l'adulte. Celui-ci s'était approché de Chrono jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre. Il rougit de cette proximité.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne manière pour pétrir une pâte à tarte, souffla Ibuki en retournant Chrono.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, troublé. Il se retrouva à nouveau devant son cauchemar du moment, à la différence que cette fois-ci Ibuki était derrière lui. Il sentait son torse contre son dos, et son souffle dans son cou. Un frisson le prit lorsque l'adulte entrelaça leurs mains pour pétrir la pâte. Mais que ce passait-il enfin ! Et pourquoi était-il entrain de rougir !

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y mettre autant de force, expliqua Ibuki. Le plus important c'est de bien la pétrir, ne te préoccupe pas du temps, et laisses-toi aller...

Un frisson lui parcourra à nouveau la colonne vertébrale face au souffle d'Ibuki dans sa nuque. La manière dont Ibuki disait ces phrases avaient quelque chose... d'érotique, de sensuelle. C'était son imagination, n'est-ce-pas ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

\- Ah~ !

\- Détends-toi Chrono...

À présent, le rouge de ses joues devait rivaliser avec le rouge de ses cheveux. Il était atrocement gène ! De 1, par la situation. De 2, par Ibuki qui avait collé ses hanches à ses fesses. Et de 3, par le petit cri de surprise qu'il avait fait. Enfin, il préférait pensé que c'était un cri de surprise plutôt qu'à autre chose. C'était de la surprise et rien d'autre ! Mais les Dieux étaient contre lui aujourd'hui (juré, la prochaine fois il ne ferait plus preuve d'irrespect dans une église !), car Ibuki n'avait pas fini sa torture. Ce dernier venait de coller entièrement son corps au sien, provoquant une bouffé de chaleur dans son corps à lui.

Oh Kami-sama, qu'étaient-ils entrain de faire !?

Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche lorsque Ibuki colla avec plus d'insistance ses hanches à ses fesses. L'adulte passa ensuite l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Cela le fit haleter. Il gémit de nouveau.

\- Chrono~, souffla d'une voix érotique son bourreau. Tu n'es pas très concentré. Il faut la pétrir plus fermement.

La pétrir ? Ah, oui... La pâte à tarte... Ils faisaient une tarte. Il devait se reprendre, et vite ! Mais malgré sa détermination, Ibuki était juste trop doué pour le troubler. Vainement, il essaya de se concentrer sur le pétrissage de pâte, essayant de la rendre bien ferme. Mais Ibuki était décidément un être très fourbe.

Celui-ci avait remarqué les efforts de Chrono pour ne pas sombrer dans les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Cela le faisait sourire, et plaisir en même temps. Il désirait ce garçon depuis tellement longtemps. Et aujourd'hui celui-ci avait l'air d'être totalement à sa merci, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ! Ainsi, doucement il bougea des hanches, frottant son bassin avec celui de Chrono. En même temps, il approcha sa bouche du cou de sa victime. Il avait remarqué tout à l'heure que lorsque son souffle passé sur une partie du cou, Chrono gémissait et frissonnait. Retrouvant cette zone spéciale, il se fit un plaisir de soufflé dessus, attendant la réaction de son petit Chrono.

Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus. Il ressentait tellement... tellement de choses... Toutes ces sensations... Il n'y était pas habitué, il ne savait pas comment réagir à cela.

\- Hmmm... Haaaa~ Ibuki !, gémit-il.

\- Chrono..., souffla l'adulte dans son cou.

Cela l'acheva. Son cou était une zone très sensible, il le savait, et apparemment Ibuki s'en était rendu compte et en profiter. Il gémit à nouveau. Inconsciemment, il chercha plus de contacts avec le corps d'Ibuki. Son dos s'appuya plus fortement contre le torse de l'adulte alors qu'il ouvrait de lui-même ses jambes, sa tête se pencha sur le côté. Il en voulait plus... Il voulait ressentir plus de sensation.

\- I-Ibuki~, gémit Chrono.

Ils avaient arrêté depuis longtemps de pétrir la pâte à tarte. Et si leurs mains n'étaient pas couvertes de pâte, Ibuki aurait depuis longtemps laissé traîner les siennes et, le fait que Chrono s'abandonne de la sorte, ne l'aidait pas du tout. S'il écoutait ces pulsions, il aurait depuis longtemps retourné Chrono et l'aurait fait vivre une expérience unique. Mais il n'était pas un animal, et ils avaient une pâtisserie à finir. Alors avec toute la volonté du monde, il se recula. Ce n'était que partie remise.

\- Je pense qu'elle a été assez pétri, dit Ibuki.

Cette brusque interruption désorienta Chrono qui était encore perdu dans les sensations que lui avait fait ressentir Ibuki. Haletant, il se retourna pour regarder l'homme qui s'amuser avec ses sentiments. Fidèle à lui-même, Ibuki était impassible mais ses yeux rouges étincelant le firent rougir. Il avait l'impression de regarder de la lave en fusion. Il était complètement sous le charme de ce regard profond qui le paralysé sur place. C'est d'ailleurs Ibuki qui se détourna de lui pour s'occuper du chocolat qu'il préparait avant de venir l'aider.

Oh Kami-sama...

Ses jambes étaient flagellantes. Son souffle était irrégulier. Son corps était brûlant. Et Ibuki... Ibuki qui se détournait de lui et partait s'occuper du chocolat. Ne voyait-il pas dans quel état il l'avait mis ! Il voulait... Il le voulait tellement...

 _« Merde ! Chrono à quoi tu penses !_ , pensa-t-il. _C'est mieux comme ça ! »_

Essayant de reprendre son calme, Chrono se détourna d'Ibuki et prit la pâte pour la mette au frais.

Pendant ce temps, Ibuki essayait lui aussi de se calmer, en faisant croire qu'il préparait le nappage au chocolat alors qu'il l'avait déjà fini. Chrono n'avait décidément pas conscience de l'effet qu'il lui faisait ! Lorsqu'il s'était retourné, il avait bien cru qu'il allait lui sauter définitivement dessus. Comment résisté à un Chrono en proie au plaisir, les joues rouges et la respiration haletante ? Sans oublier, la lueur de pur désir qu'il avait aperçue dans ses yeux verts. Mon Dieu ! Il le désirait ! Il avait envie de lui, là, tout de suite ! Kuso ! Ils devaient impérativement finir cette tarte au plus vite, sinon il allait sauté sur Chrono !

\- I-Ibuki, appela avec hésitation le principal sujet de ses pensées.

Sans se retourner, Ibuki lâcha un "hum". Il sentait que s'il regardait Chrono ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ils étaient perdus tous les deux. Mais rien qu'à l'hésitation qu'il avait senti dans la voix du garçon, il sentait ses défenses se faire la malle !

\- Hum, est-est-ce que la... la... hum... le chocolat est prêt ?

C'était plus fort que lui... Il se retourna. Grave erreur... Très grave erreur... Chrono était tout simplement adorable. Les joues légèrement rouges sous la gêne qu'il devait ressentir, le regard fuyant et les mains accroché à son bas de Tee-shirt... Il allait craquer... Non, il craquait déjà ! Au diable ses résolutions !

\- Ibuki ?, questionna Chrono en n'obtenant pas de réponse.

\- Elle est prête, dit-il. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle plaise aux enfants. Il faudrait goûter pour ça.

\- Oh oui... Bien sûr, souffla Chrono, gêné par le regard que lui envoyer Ibuki.

\- Tiens alors...

Ayant détourné la tête pour ne plus affronter le regard ardent de l'adulte, Chrono porta ses yeux verts sur la personne en face de lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. Il était d'accord pour goûter le chocolat préparé par Ibuki mais delà... Delà a...

\- I-Ibuki, je... Je..., bégaya-t-il.

Faisant fît de son embarras, Ibuki présenta à nouveau son doigt sur lequel il avait généreusement enrobé le chocolat. Rouge de gène, Chrono s'avança timidement vers Ibuki. Arrivé à bonne distance, il regarda Ibuki dans les yeux. À nouveau ces derniers étaient devenu incandescents. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, il ouvrit la bouche et engloba le doigt d'Ibuki qui était recouverte de chocolat. Il le laissa d'abord dans sa bouche, sans rien faire, puis il commença à le sucé doucement, enlevant la mixture chocolatée. À cela, le regard vermeil se fit plus intense. Un frisson le saisi, mais il continua, léchant de plus en plus vite le doigt chocolaté. Une fois celui-ci propre, l'adulte l'enleva de sa bouche.

\- Alors ? Est-ce bon ?, demanda Ibuki avec un drôle de regard.

Un frisson le prit à nouveau. Encore une fois, la voix d'Ibuki lui avait paru si érotique. Et son regard était si ... chaud... Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait faire ça mais...

\- Je-je ne peux pas encore me prononcé, dit-il en rougissant.

\- Alors, il faudrait que tu y goûte encore, sourit Ibuki.

Rouge écrevisse, il acquiesça, fixant Ibuki qui trempa cette fois-ci deux doigts dans la texture avant de les lui présenter. Sans hésité, il prit la main d'Ibuki et lécha les doigts chocolatés avant de les mettre dans sa bouche et de commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Ce geste eut pour effet de réveiller totalement le désir de l'adulte qui le fixé maintenant avec des yeux gourmands. Si là tout de suite, il était en train de lécher le chocolat sur les doigts d'Ibuki, il sentait que dans quelques minutes c'était lui qui allait se faire manger tout crut, et cette perspective ne l'effrayer pas tant que ça. Il n'avait pas envie d'analyser la situation présente, il en aura tout le temps plus tard ! Pour le moment, seules ces sensations étranges comptaient.

Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres malgré les deux doigts présents. Ibuki avait profité de son moment d'inattention pour rapprocher leurs corps. Et il sentait très clairement le désir de l'autre pour lui, le faisant rougir encore plus si c'était possible. Le fait de sentir le désir d'Ibuki, réveilla en lui une envie, un désir inavouable. Pris par celui-ci, il accéléra ses va-et-vient sur les doigts de l'adulte, n'hésitant même pas a enroulé sa langue sur les membres. Il avait les joues brûlantes, son corps était en feu, et sa respiration était saccadée. Les doigts dans sa bouche empêchée ses gémissements de sortir trop fort, ces derniers devenaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus bruyant. Ibuki retira soudain ses doigts de sa bouche, et le prit par la taille pour mettre en contact leurs hanches, le plaquant doucement au plan de travail de la cuisine. Un gémissement plus rauque sortit de ses lèvres. À nouveau, il ouvrit de lui-même les jambes, voulant sentir Ibuki encore plus.

\- I-Ibuki, gémit-il.

Pantelant, Chrono laissa Ibuki faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Ainsi, ce dernier caressa tendrement ses hanches, passant ses mains sous le Tee-shirt du garçon, récoltant des gémissements de sa victime consentante. Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, Ibuki rapprocha leurs visages. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent tandis que leurs yeux se noyaient dans les prunelles de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement... tout doucement... Elles finirent par se frôler et...

Bip bip bip (1)

Le bruit strident du téléphone les fit sursauter, et les sortit de l'état cotonneux dans lequel ils étaient jusqu'à présent. Le charme rompu, Chrono se rendit enfin compte dans quel genre de situation il était. Son visage rougit de gène avant qu'il ne repousse Ibuki, et file prendre le téléphone sur la table. Avant de décrocher, il se força à calmer sa respiration haletante.

\- Moshi moshi ?, fit-il. Ah ! Tante Mikuzu ! Ohayo !

Sous les yeux pénétrants d'Ibuki, Chrono continua à écouter sa tante lui demandait si tout allait bien, s'il ne se sentait pas trop seul, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, qu'elle reviendrait bientôt, etc etc... Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Mikuzu était absente, un record en soi car la jeune femme mettait toujours un point d'honneur à être la plus présente possible pour son neveu (même si le neveu en question n'en avait pas vraiment besoin...).

\- Tante Mikuzu, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas... Hn... Hn... Je t'assure que touAaaH !

Profitant qu'il soit de dos, Ibuki s'était approché silencieusement de Chrono, et s'était collé outrageusement à lui. Le fait d'avoir été interrompu n'avait en aucun cas diminué son envie. Il avait envie de ce garçon, mais il ne voulait pas forcer Chrono alors il fallait que celui-ci le désir aussi. Il voulait que Chrono le désir aussi, qu'il ressente la même passion que lui... Et ce n'était pas en restant tranquillement assit sur le plan de travail de la cuisine que ça allait arrivé ! C'était pourquoi, malgré qu'il soit au téléphone avec sa tutrice, il n'avait pas hésité à le coller et à poser sa main sur une zone très sensible pour les garçons. Ce qui avait conduit à ce petit cri qu'avait poussait le garçon...

\- Non ! Tout va bien, Tante Mikuzu, dit Chrono en essayant de faire abstraction des caresses d'Ibuki sur son sexe.

Il couvrit précipitamment le téléphone de sa main quand Ibuki commença à défaire sa ceinture et sa braguette, et passa sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon et de son caleçon pour caressé plus fermement son membre durcissant. Il ne fallait pas que sa tante entende le gémissement qu'il sentait montait dans sa gorge ! Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Chrono essaya de nouveau de calmer sa respiration, avant de reprendre sa conversation téléphonique avec sa tante.

\- J'ai crié parce que, commença-t-il. Il devait trouver une excuse rapidement. Parce que je suis en train de cuisiner et que si je ne me dépêche pas mon gâteau sera foutu !

Apparemment cette excuse avait marché puisque sa tante prit rapidement congé de lui et il raccrocha. Dès ceci fait, Ibuki le retourna et l'embrassa sans retenue, forçant la barrière de ses lèvres pour enrouler sa langue avec la sienne. Ne si attendant pas, il gémit de plaisir. Mon Dieu... C'était trop bon !

\- Hmmmm... Haaaaa~ I-Ibuki, gémit Chrono une fois le baiser fini.

\- Chrono..., grogna l'adulte.

Ce dernier plaqua ses mains sur les fesses du garçon pour les molester durement. À cela, un cri échappa à Chrono et il colla son bassin à celui de l'adulte. Chacun pouvait clairement sentir le désir de l'autre.

\- I-Ibuki~

Chaud... Il avait très chaud... Et son corps était bizarre. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais il sentait une étrange chaleur dans son bas-ventre et son sexe était tellement bandé qu'il lui faisait mal. Mais malgré ça, il en voulait plus... Il voulait sentir Ibuki encore plus...

\- I-Ibuki... S'il te plaît...

Accordant à Chrono ce qu'il voulait, Ibuki prit le garçon dans ses bras en le soulevant par les fesses, forçant Chrono a entouré ses hanches de ses jambes et son cou de ses bras. Il l'embrassa ensuite, tout en plaquant le garçon sur la table. Ses lèvres dévorées littéralement celles de Chrono alors qu'il enlevait les attaches du tablier que portait le garçon pour pouvoir le lui retirer. Une fois cette dernière enlevé, Ibuki passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Chrono pour caresser son torse. Brisant le baiser, il retira le vêtement encombrant, et fit glisser sur les jambes du garçon son pantalon. Une fois revenu à sa hauteur, Ibuki se figea. La vision devant lui était rempli d'un tel érotisme...

\- Ibuki~, gémit le garçon.

Chrono était complètement avachi sur la table, le plat de ses pieds appuyés sur le rebord de la table et ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Son regard était voilé à cause du plaisir qu'Ibuki lui faisait ressentir, sa respiration était haletante, ses joues rouges de gène et de plaisir, et le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait, ne cachait en rien son désir... De l'avis d'Ibuki, Chrono était tout simplement désirable... Un vrai appel à la débauche ! Il sentait son propre désir pulsé dans son pantalon à cette vision. Ne résistant plus, il vient embrasser passionnément son compagnon, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Chrono..., souffla-t-il. J'ai envie de toi...

À cela, Chrono rougit. Lui aussi... Lui aussi avait envie... Il voulait... Ibuki... N'arrivant pas à coordonner ses pensées, il ne fit qu'acquiescer son accord, et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Ibuki. Ce dernier sourit, satisfait, puis lentement il embrassa le cou offert de son compagnon qui gémit fortement. Il avait eu raison tout à l'heure : Chrono était très sensible au cou. Il allait en profiter. Tendrement, ses mains explorèrent le corps du garçon tandis que ses lèvres s'appliquaient à embrasser, lécher, mordiller, sucer, le cou de son compagnon, récoltant à cela de nombreux gémissements qui ne faisaient que l'excité davantage. Pensant avoir fini pour le moment de martyriser le cou de Chrono, il descendit ensuite en une myriade de baiser vers le torse du garçon. Lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contacte avec l'un des boutons de chaire présent sur le torse, il l'embrassa avant de le mordiller et de le sucer doucement. Ayant eu une réaction plutôt positive de la part de son compagnon, il décida de le taquiner un peu plus, et mordilla un peu plus fort le téton sous ses lèvres. À cela le corps de Chrono s'arqua contre lui et un long gémissement se fit entendre. Satisfait, il fit subir le même sort à l'autre en continuant à titiller le premier avec ses doigts. Sous lui Chrono se tordait et gémissait sans retenue, son regard voilé de plaisir fit comprendre à Ibuki que le garçon n'avait même plus conscience de ce qui les entourés et encore moins de ce qu'il devait faire normalement. Un coup d'œil vers le bas lui apprit que Chrono était déjà entrain de mouiller. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un touché le garçon de cette manière, il était donc normal que Chrono ne soit pas très résistant, mais lui voulait faire durer le moment... Il n'en avait pas fini avec son petit Chrono !

Ainsi, dans une caresse aérienne, il fit glisser sa main (qui jusqu'à là s'occuper d'un téton) vers la partie sud du corps de Chrono. Se décollant un peu du corps sous lui, Ibuki fixa ses yeux vermeils dans ceux verts. Il ne voulait pas rater sa réaction à l'action qu'il s'apprêtait à faire...

\- Hmmmmm... Haaaaaa, cria de plaisir Chrono.

Ibuki avait décidé d'accélérer un peu les choses et avait commencé à caresser le membre de Chrono doucement. Comme il l'avait prévu, Chrono avait gémi lascivement en rejetant la tête en arrière. Sa réaction était tellement délicieuse qu'il voulait à présent savoir quelle expression aurait le garçon lorsqu'il jouissait... Il voulait savoir... De ses mains, il retira à Chrono son boxer.

\- I-Ibu...ki.

Ibuki releva la tête pour fixer Chrono. Celui-ci était haletant et aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Son visage reflété le plaisir qu'il ressentait, pourtant dans les prunelles vertes, il pût voir une faible lueur de panique. Doucement, il partit embrasser son partenaire avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, essayant au maximum de le rassurer. Cela sembla marché car lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau ses yeux plus aucune lueur de peur n'y était présente. Satisfait, Ibuki continua.

Il embrassa d'abord le cou généreusement offert par Chrono, avant d'aller titiller ses tétons durcis par le traitement précédent. Pendant ce temps, ses mains s'activèrent. Un se mit à la recherche des zones érogènes de son compagnon, tandis que l'autre s'activer à stimuler son membre de plus en plus grossissant. Sentant que Chrono allait bientôt venir, il décida d'arrêter ses caresses sur son membre et en pinça même le bout, récoltant un petit cri de douleur et de frustration qui ramena le garçon à la réalité.

\- Ibuki !

\- Tu es bien pressé dit donc, ria-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce qui arrive sera bien plus plaisant.

Chrono rougit face au regard brûlant d'Ibuki et à son sourire qu'il qualifia de pervers. Soudain, Ibuki prit ses bras et les plaça à son cou. Il prit aussi ses jambes et les positionna à ses hanches. Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de demandé, l'adulte le prit dans ses bras, le décollant de ce fait de la table. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le couloir.

\- Ibuki ?, interrogea-t-il.

\- Faire ça sur une table n'est pas très correcte, surtout pour une première fois, expliqua Ibuki avec un sourire.

Encore une fois, le rouge de la gêne lui monta aux joues (mais vu comment elles étaient rouges sa ne devait pas se remarquer...). Gêné, il plongea sa tête dans le cou d'Ibuki, ne pensant même pas à lui indiquer le chemin vers sa chambre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas bien compliqué de trouver sa chambre : l'appartement était petit et son prénom était accroché sur la porte. Il savait qu'Ibuki trouverait facilement. Le plus important pour lui était d'assouvir son envie... Son envie de goûté à cette peau qu'il avait sous les yeux... Comme en transe, il posa ses lèvres sur le cou d'Ibuki, le suçant et l'embrassant comme Ibuki l'avait fait pour lui tout à l'heure. Il sentit le corps sous lui se tendre un instant avant de revenir normal. Ibuki le laissait donc continuer ses attentions. Il s'appliqua ainsi à lécher, sucer et mordiller la peau à sa porter. La peau d'Ibuki était sucrée, il ne l'aurait jamais cru mais c'était agréable. Il se sentit soudain tombe en arrière et être déposé avec douceur sur une surface molle. Comme il l'avait deviné, Ibuki avait trouvé sa chambre et l'avait déposé sur son lit. Ce dernier d'ailleurs était au-dessus de lui, et l'embrassait ardemment en insérant directement sa langue dans sa bouche. Le baiser était si dominant qu'il ne pût empêcher un gémissement de sortir, vite étouffé par leur échange. La langue d'Ibuki s'enroulait autour de la sienne, la ramenant parfois dans sa propre bouche pour la sucer et la mordiller. C'est avec un bruit de suçon que ce baiser se fini, un fil de salive les reliant pendant encore quelques secondes. Haletant, Chrono regardait de ses yeux verts Ibuki. Il était tellement beau... Il voulut dire quelque chose mais à la place un hoquet de surprise le prit. Ibuki avait décidé de reprendre ses caresses sur son membre sans prévenir. Elles étaient d'ailleurs plus insistantes et rapides que celles de tout à l'heure. Caressant son membre dans une agréable friction. Un bruit plus aiguë sortie alors de ses lèvres. De honte, il les couvrit de ses mains.

\- Chrono... Je veux t'entendre, dit Ibuki en enlevant les mains de Chrono avec celle de libre.

\- Mais...haaa... Mais c'est... Hmmm... gênant...

\- Non, c'est excitant..., souffla de désir Ibuki. (2)

Obéissant malgré sa gêne, Chrono retira ses mains et laissa ces sons gênants sortir librement. Il ne chercha même pas à étouffer sa voix, criant à plein poumon son plaisir. Inconsciemment, ses hanches commencèrent à suivre le mouvement de va-et-vient que la main d'Ibuki imprimé sur son membre. Il avait chaud... Et il en voulait plus. Il sentait son bas-ventre devenir de plus en plus brûlant et que quelque chose s'apprêtait à sortir. Il voulut prévenir son partenaire mais le souffle lui manqué. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose explorer une partie de lui qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment touché avant. En regardant ce que faisait Ibuki, il remarqua sa deuxième main près de ses fesses. L'un de ses doigts lui masser l'anus et cela faisait remonter en lui un long frisson plaisant. Il sentit alors cette phalange entré en lui, et se fut trop pour lui. Il explosa... Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux draps, son corps s'arcbouta alors qu'un cri de jouissance résonné dans la chambre. Il sentit quelque chose sortir de son membre avant que, fatigué, il ne s'écroule sur le lit. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, et son regard était flou.

\- Chrono, est-ce que ça va ?

Encore embrouillé par son orgasme, il eut du mal à comprendre Ibuki mais la lueur d'inquiétude qu'il réussit à apercevoir dans ses yeux le fit comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Ça... va..., haleta-t-il

Ibuki lui embrassa gentiment le front, et c'est là que Chrono remarqua quelque chose. Lui était complètement nu alors qu'Ibuki... Ibuki avait encore ses vêtements et, a en jugé par la bosse qu'il voyait dans son pantalon, celui-ci était encore plus excité que lui, pourtant l'adulte avait pensé à son plaisir plutôt qu'au sien. Touché malgré tout, Chrono voulait lui rendre la pareille. Il commença donc à défaire les boutons de sa chemise une par une. Il hésita pendant une seconde mais le regard d'Ibuki le mit en confiance. Il écarta donc les pans de la chemise et se mit à caresser le torse parfait de son partenaire. Ibuki acheva de retirer sa chemise sous les yeux émerveillés de Chrono. Celui-ci continuait malgré tout ses caresses, s'arrêtant parfois sur les endroits qui faisait frisonner Ibuki, mais il n'osa pas faire plus, son inexpérience le bloquant.

-Chrono... Fais ce que tu as envie de faire...

Rougissant, il acquiesça. Lentement, il descendit ses mains vers le pantalon de son partenaire, et commença à le défaire, mais ses mains tremblantes lui donnaient du mal. Voyant cela, Ibuki se leva à genoux et enleva lui-même ses vêtements. Maintenant nu tous les deux, Chrono ressentait à nouveau cette chaleur se répondre en lui face au membre imposant de Ibuki. Il déglutit. Il était gros... très gros... Était-ce normal ?

\- Ne sois pas aussi surprit, Chrono, sourit Ibuki. En grandissant, le tien aussi changera.

De gène, il détourna le regard. Mais Ibuki n'était pas de cet avis... Délicatement, l'adulte prit son menton dans ses doigts et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était tendre, calme. Il n'y avait aucune brusquerie, ni de dominance, juste l'envie d'embrasser l'autre. Avec autant de douceur, ils brisèrent le baiser, se regardant dans les yeux. À nouveau, les lèvres se rejoignirent. Une fois... deux fois... Ils s'embrassèrent sans vouloir arrêter. Les bras de Chrono se mirent autour du cou de Ibuki, ses mains jouant avec ses cheveux argentés. Le plaisir monta à nouveau. À tel point, que la gêne que ressentait Chrono en voyant le corps de Ibuki diminua. Il se mit même à participer activement à l'échange : ouvrant lui-même la bouche, et allant cherche de lui-même la langue de Ibuki. Il sentit que cela étonna son partenaire mais en même il savait que Ibuki apprécié qu'il soit plus actif. Voulant donner à Ibuki autant qu'il lui a donné tout a l'heure, il se mit à caresser son torse de ses mains, recherchant les parties sensibles qu'il avait trouvées plutôt. Il sentit le corps au-dessus de lui frissonner, le mettant plus en confiance. Attirant l'adulte plus vers lui, il toucha de son genou le sexe de Ibuki sans le vouloir. À cela, un grognement rauque sorti de la bouche de l'argenté. Chrono brisa le baiser, surprit. Voulant être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, il bougea à nouveau son genou qui caressa le membre de Ibuki. Nouveau grognement. Il sourit. Depuis le début de leur étreinte, Ibuki n'avait pas gémi ni montré des signes qu'il prenait plaisir à ce qu'il faisait, mais maintenant il pouvait voir le plaisir se refléter sur le visage de son partenaire, et entendre ses grognements de plaisir. C'était un peu sadique de sa part, mais il continua à stimuler le membre de l'autre.

\- Chrono, grogna Ibuki. Tu joues avec le feu là.

\- La cuisine est mon hobby, crois-tu que j'ai peur de me brûlé...

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais..., dit-il en refoulant un gémissement.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il. Tu n'as qu'à me guider alors.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas à quoi tu t'exposes, ria Ibuki.

Soudain, Ibuki se releva et alla s'installer à la tête du lit. Chrono le regarde avec incompréhension.

\- Eh bien ? Qu'attends-tu ?, souriait-il en levant un sourcil subjectif.

Ne comprenant tout d'abord pas où voulait en venir Ibuki, Chrono finit par savoir ce que désirait l'adulte au mouvement de tête qu'il fit vers son membre. Rouge et gêné, il s'avança à quatre pattes vers l'argenté qui l'attendait en souriant. Une fois devant lui, il hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement prendre le membre dans ses mains et le caresser maladroitement. Il était atrocement gêné de ce qu'il faisait mais c'était lui qui avait provoqué l'adulte alors il devait assumer ses actes. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ikubi force sa tête a se retrouvait devant son membre palpitant de désir.

\- I-Ibuki, bégaya-t-il

\- Tu m'as demandé de te guider, c'est ce que je fais.

Malgré qu'il ne le voyait pas dans la position qu'il était, il pouvait très clairement imaginer le sourire amusé qu'aborder Ibuki à cette phrase. Il devait le faire... C'était lui qui avait provoqué Ibuki. Timidement, il passa une langue hésitante sur le gland, récoltant à nouveau ce gémissement rauque. Encouragé par ce son, il lécha un peu plus durement le membre devant lui en passant sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Enhardi par les sons qu'il entendait, le garçon prit finalement le gland dans sa bouche et le suça. Au-dessus de lui, Ibuki gémissait et plaça une main sur sa tête le forçant à prendre plus son membre dans sa bouche. Alors, il commença à enfoncer le membre tendue de désir dans sa cavité buccale. Celui-ci n'allait pas très loin (c'était après tout sa première fellation), mais cela était compensé par ses mains qui caressaient la partie non enfoncée. Commença alors un spectacle érotique pour l'adulte qui voyait le garçon faire des va-et-vient soutenus sur son membre avec sa bouche et l'une de ses mains. L'autre massait délicatement ses bourses. Des gémissements de plus en plus fort se faisaient entendre que ce soit de l'adulte ou de l'adolescent. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait pris plus d'assurance, et accéléré ses mouvements, décuplant le plaisir d'Ibuki. Chrono n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait été capable de ça ! C'était sa première fois, et pourtant il arrivait à donner du plaisir à son partenaire. Il se sentait envahir d'une félicité qu'il ne sut expliquer... Cela lui plaisait de donner du plaisir à Ibuki mais il ne se voyait pas prendre les commandes de cette danse sensuelle. C'était ce que devait penser son partenaire car il pouvait sentir celui-ci lui caresser tendrement le dos en se dirigea vers ses fesses. Une fois ces dernières atteintes, Ibuki les serra durement, le repoussant lui par la même occasion. De ce fait, sa bouche s'enfonça plus sur le membre de l'adulte. C'était bien plus qu'il pouvait en prendre mais Ibuki n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir conscience. Ses mains étaient toujours sur ses fesses, les malaxant durement, et le forcer à suivre sa cadence pour les va-et-vient. Malgré la soudaine violence de Ibuki, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ça ! Il était à nouveau dur, son corps en feu et son souffle était saccadé. C'était bon... Ibuki avait un total contrôle sur lui, et il aimait cette domination. C'était peut-être étrange mais qu'importe !

\- Hmmmm...

Ce gémissement étouffé sortit de sa bouche sans le vouloir. Il s'était à nouveau fait avoir : Ibuki avait arrêté de malaxer ses fesses et s'amusait maintenant à titiller son entrée. Il sentait ses doigts faire des gestes circulaires sur son anus, avant que l'un d'entre eux n'entre. Cette intrusion le gêna quelque peu mais lorsque son partenaire commença un mouvement de sortie puis d'entrée, il ne résista pas. Délaissant le sexe de Ibuki, il se cambra, sa tête rejeté en arrière sur un gémissement lascif. Une main attrapa brusquement son menton avant qu'une langue fougueuse ne force sa bouche pour y entrer. Le baiser que lui donna Ibuki le laissait pantelant. Sa langue ne pouvait combattre celle étrangère, se faisant totalement dominer. Il commençait à manquer de souffle mais Ibuki n'arrêta pas son baiser dominateur, devenant un peu plus fougueux à chaques secondes. Il sentit soudain un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier dans ses mouvements d'entrée et sortie. N'y pouvant plus, un gémissement plaintif résonna tandis qu'un filé de salive s'écouler de son menton. Ibuki arrêta enfin de l'embrasser, lui permettant de reprendre un peu son souffle. Mais celui-ci se coupa lorsqu'un troisième doigt entra en lui. Cette fois-ci, il ressentit une douleur qui le fit se crisper. Pour le détendre, Ibuki caressa son membre de sa main libre, et de ses lèvres mordilla un téton. Quelques minutes de ce traitement et il était à nouveau plus qu'un être de désir. Il gémissait continuellement, en s'empalant de lui-même sur les doigts de Ibuki. Il n'en pouvait plus... Il voulait... plus... Il voulait ressentir plus de choses... Être plus en symbiose avec son partenaire...

\- I-Ibuki~, gémit-il. Je t'en pris...

\- Que veux-tu, Chrono, murmura Ibuki en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Haaa~...je... Je veux... te sentir..., rougit-il.

\- Mais tu me sent déjà non?, sourit l'argenté en enfonçant ses doigts plus loin et plus durement.

\- HAAAA~ Oh ! Oui~ Ibuki ! Tu sais ce que je veux !

\- Je veux te l'entendre me le dire...

\- Ibuki..., rougit Chrono. S'il-s'il te plaît... Ton... ton... se-sexe... Je veux... je le veux en... en moi ! Ibuki ! Prends moi ! Je t'en prit ! Je n'en peux plus !

Satisfait de sa réponse, Ibuki retira prestement ses doigts et s'en attendre, fit glissé Chrono sur son membre gonflé. Perdu dans un tourbillon de plaisir et de douleur, le garçon gémissait sans cesse. Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de s'habituer, Ibuki commença directement des va-et-vient rapides et puissants qui touchaient parfois un endroit sensible en lui. Perdu dans ce plaisir, Chrono ne savait même plus où donnait de la tête. Le membre d'Ibuki s'enfonçait en lui avec de plus en plus de force et de rapidité. Et c'était bon... trop bon... Il essayait de suivre le mouvement, mais ses jambes flagellaient et il avait du mal à coordonner ses mouvements. Le remarquant, Ibuki le fit basculer sur le lit. Il lui écarta les jambes pour se glisser à l'intérieur et recommencer leur danse sensuelle. De cette manière, l'angle de pénétration était différent et Ibuki avait plus de moyens pour lui faire perde la tête. Ses va-et-vient étaient beaucoup plus rapides que tout à l'heure et il s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui, martyrisant sa prostate au passage. Il n'en pouvait plus... Il sentait la même sensation de tout à l'heure revenir : la jouissance était proche.

\- I-Ibuki... Je... Je vais...

\- Viens Chrono... Ne te retient pas...

Et face au regard vermeil, il jouit entre eux dans un long gémissement de plaisir. Mais la partie n'était pas finie. Ibuki était toujours en lui et n'avait pas arrêté ses mouvements malgré sa jouissance. Et lui ne pouvait que gémir piteusement face à la fougue de son partenaire. Partenaire qui décida sous une impulsion de retourner Chrono, son sexe toujours en lui. La tête appuyée contre les draps, son bassin surélevé... Chrono était très désirable, et Ibuki n'y résista pas. À nouveau la cadence augmenta, ne laissant aucun répit au pauvre Chrono qui subissait ses assauts grisants. Les deux corps bougeaient en harmonie pour apporter le plus de plaisir possible à l'autre. La chambre n'était plus que remplit de gémissements et de souffles saccadés. La chaleur se faisait intense, et chacun sentait que la fin était proche. Ainsi, Ibuki s'activa à caresser le sexe tendu à nouveau de Chrono, en embrassant chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée. Déjà à fleur de peau du précédent orgasme, Chrono n'y tient plus et, le corps cambrant et la tête rejetée en arrière, il cria le nom d'Ibuki en se déversant sur les draps. Sentant les parois se resserrer plus durement cette fois-ci, Ibuki jouit lui aussi dans un grognement rauque de plaisir dans l'ancre chaud qui l'avait accueilli pendant toute cette danse.

Haletants, ils reprirent tous deux leur souffle lentement. Chrono était fatigué après tout ça. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir...

\- Ne t'endort pas tout de suite, souffla Ibuki en se retirant de Chrono. Cela fit gémir ce dernier, son anus étant encore sensible.

\- Hmmm

Il n'avait pas la force de répondre. De toute façon, Ibuki l'avait compris, mais lui ne comprit pas pourquoi Ibuki l'avait pris dans ses bras et le portait hors de la chambre.

\- Ibuki ?, souffla faiblement Chrono, sa voix cassée après tous ces cris.

\- Nous allons prendre une douche, puis je te laisserais dormir, expliqua-t-il.

Chrono acquiesça faiblement. Il n'avait pas la force de protesté. Ibuki les conduisit dans la salle de bain où il régla la température de la douche. Une fois chose faite, il déposa Chrono par terre et entreprit de se laver, tout en soutenant Chrono qui dormait littéralement sur place. Une fois fini, il attira Chrono à lui et lava son corps en évitant ses partie intimes. Lorsqu'il termina, il s'attaqua enfin à la partie la plus délicate. La caresse qu'il fit sur le membre du garçon, réveilla celui-ci et le fit frisonner. Chrono essaya de se calmer lorsqu'il sentit son sexe se dressé de plus en plus. Ibuki ne faisait que le lavé, il devait se calmer. Mais lorsque son partenaire enfonça deux doigts en lui, il ne pût s'empêcher de gémir et son sexe de réagir.

\- Ibuki !, cria-t-il de plaisir et de gène.

\- J'ai joui en toi, tout à l'heure. Si je ne l'enlève pas, cela deviendra vite désagréable pour toi, expliqua Ibuki.

Malgré ce qu'il disait, Ibuki prenait énormément de plaisir à caresser Chrono. Il ne pût s'empêcher d'ailleurs d'embrasser son cou parsemé de suçon créé par ses soins. Avec ces marques, Chrono lui appartenait définitivement. Et lui aussi appartenait à Chrono, car il était sûr que son petit partenaire avait fait exactement la même chose que lui.

\- Ibuki~

Ce gémissement le ramena au moment présent. Chrono ne survivrait pas à une autre ronde. Il devait juste enlevé sa semence en lui et faire jouir à nouveau Chrono qui bandait à nouveau. Ce garçon était tellement sensible... Ça lui plaisait. Il enfonça encore un peu ses doigts pour s'assurer qu'il avait tout retiré, avant de retourner Chrono et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Le baiser et les caresses sur son membre eurent raison de Chrono qui jouit en gémissant dans la bouche de Ibuki. Ce dernier le soutient avant qu'il ne s'écroule à cause de la fatigue. Éteignant l'arrivée d'eau, l'argenté les entoura dans une grande serviette pour les sécher. Une fois toute trace d'humidité partie, il porta à nouveau Chrono qui s'endormit une fois dans ses bras. Retournant à la chambre, il allongea délicatement son petit partenaire dans le lit, puis le recouvrir des draps pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Il resta quelques minutes à observer le garçon aux cheveux rouges dormir. Il était adorable endormi.

 _« Bon... Il est temps de faire un peu de ménage et de finir cette tarte. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on découvre ce que j'ai fais aujourd'hui -je risque d'avoir des problèmes sinon... Enfin... Tant que Chrono ne parle pas - je suis sûr qu'il ne le fera pas- tout ira bien ! »_ , pensa Ibuki.

Tendrement, il embrassa Chrono sur le front, et quitta la chambre après s'être habillé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est un Chrono dans le brouillard qui se réveilla. Il prit quelques minutes pour se rappeler ce qu'il faisait dans son lit, nu de surcroît, et lorsque ceci fait, il rougit fortement. Il n'y croyait pas... Ibuki et lui avaient... Ils avaient... Il était tellement rouge à présent qu'on pourrait cuir un œuf sur son visage.

Oh mon Dieu !

Il avait eu sa première fois avec Ibuki Kouji... Et quelle expérience merveilleuse ! Il ne regrettait pas de s'être laissé faire ! Ibuki lui avait fait ressentir des choses que jamais avant il n'avait ressenties, et maintenant qu'il savait ce que ça faisait de faire l'amour, il voulait recommencer. Mais bizarrement, il ne voulait pas le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Non ! Lui, il voulait à nouveau que Ibuki lui face l'amour. C'était assez fleur bleue de penser en ces termes, mais il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti... Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas qu'un "coup d'un soir", que Ibuki ne l'avait pas seulement baisé. Il avait ressenti quelque chose entre eux... Il en était sûr !

Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas pour Ibuki... Peut-être que ce dernier voulait juste s'amuser avec un petit collégien et c'est tout... Il n'était peut-être pas important après tout... Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit a cette pensée, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. C'est le bruit de sa porte de chambre s'ouvrant qui le sortit de ses pensées moroses. La personne qui entrée n'était autre que le tourment principal de ses pensées.

\- Ibuki...

\- Chrono, enfin réveillé, sourit Ibuki en déposant sur sa table de chevet un plateau repas. Tes amis sont venu pour récupérer...

\- La tarte aux chocolats, coupa Chrono en se redressant.

Grave erreur de sa part... Il s'était relevé trop vite et une vive douleur dans son bassin le fit crier de douleur. Posant une mains là où était la douleur, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il sentit Ibuki s'asseoir sur le lit et lui caressait les cheveux. Une fois la douleur diminue, il se redressa et tomba dans deux perles rougeoyantes. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Lentement ils se rapprochèrent de l'autre et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact alors que leurs yeux se fermèrent. Le baiser était tendre, rempli de douceur. Et Chrono pensa même que se baiser ressemblé à un baiser amoureux. Lorsque celui-ci prit fin, les joues de Chrono s'étaient légèrement rosé et Ibuki le regardait avec tendresse.

\- Comme tu dormais, j'ai moi-même confectionner la tarte, et donner comme excuse à tes amis que tu ne te sentais pas bien alors je t'ai envoyé te reposer, expliqua Ibuki.

\- Ils t'ont cru ?, demanda avec surprise Chrono.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- C'est étrange... Ils ont plus l'habitude de confirmer par eux même si je vais mal ou pas... Enfin, s'ils t'ont cru, heureusement alors, fini par sourire Chrono.

Ibuki lui rendit son sourire, et Chrono sentit son cœur bat plus vite. Intrigué, il posa une main dessus, sous le regard amusé d'Ibuki.

\- Ibuki... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- De quoi parles-tu Chrono ?

\- Je me sens bizarre en ta présence... Je ne sais pas pourquoi...

\- Ce sont tes sentiments, je ne peux pas savoir à ta place...

\- Je vois..., souffla-t-il, déçu.

\- Mais je peux t'aider à savoir pourquoi tu te sens étrange avec moi, sourit Ibuki.

\- Hm ?

Ne s'y attendant pas, Chrono se retrouva allongé sur le lit avec Ibuki sur lui. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement avant d'happer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves la réponse, que dis-tu de rester avec moi, Chrono, proposa Ibuki une fois le baiser brisé.

Chrono était trop gêné pour répond, alors il ne fit qu'acquiescer et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Ibuki. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Ibuki était si important pour lui, et il voulait le savoir. Il voulait connaître la fin de cette histoire, de leur histoire. Car, après tout, ce qui venait de se passer n'était que le début...

Fin

(1) Je rappel qu'un meurtre est un crime qui mène à la prison ! Donc, rangez moi ces armes !

(2) Mon Dieu ! Tuez moi ! J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai osé faire dire à Ibuki ! J'ai perverti Ibuki Kouji !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'ai enfin finiiiiiiiii ! J'ai l'impression que cette OS n'est rien d'autre qu'un PWP ! Mais comme il y a quand même une histoire, je doute... M'enfin... Kuso ! Je me savais pas capable d'écrire ce genre de trucs ! Je suis à la fois fière et gêné de ce que j'ai fais ! En plus, Ibuki est OOC ! Sérieux, entre nous, Ibuki ne serait jamais capable de dire ce genre de trucs pervers ! *tilt* KAMI-SAMA ! JE SUIS UNE PERVERSE ! *gêné* J'ai envie de me jeter d'un toit là sérieux... Sauf que j'ai pleins de fictions en cours... Hmmmm bon ben tant pis pour ma gène, je vais vivre ! Mdrrrr !

Bon, plus sérieusement : quand pensez-vous ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Immoral ? Dois-je vraiment sauté du toit ? Dite dite ! Je veux savoir !

XXXXXXXXXXX _**BONUS**_ XXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Tenez, tendit la tarte Ibuki.

\- Ben... Où est Chrono ?, demanda Tokoha en prenant le présent.

\- Il ne se sentais pas bien, il se repose...

\- Je vois... Eh bien, nous allons le laisser se reposer alors !, s'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Dites-lui de bien se reposer surtout..., dit Shion.

Ibuki acquiesça et les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée pour quitter l'appartement de leur ami. Pendant les minutes qui suivit leur départ, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole... Et puis, dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils se retournèrent pour voir s'ils étaient suivit pas l'adulte aux cheveux argentés. Une fois résuré, les deux comparses se tapèrent dans la main.

\- Le plan a parfaitement bien fonctionné !, cria la jeune fille.

\- Oui, le résultat est même meilleur que nous le pensons, souria-t-il.

\- On a quand même eu du mal à les mettre ensemble ces deux-là !, bougonna-t-elle.

Shion ne fit que sourire. Tokoha avait raison : depuis le début, ils avaient tous deux remarqué l'intérêt particulier que ces deux-là se porter et pourtant rien ne se passait entre eux. Pire ! Chrono n'avait pas l'air de prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour Ibuki ! Alors, en parfaits meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient, ils avaient décidé de remédier à cela et de forcer le destin. Le plan était de faire en sorte que ces deux-là passe plus de temps ensemble et que petit à petit ils se rapprochent, mais apparemment les choses étaient allé beaucoup plus loin... Enfin, qu'importe ! Tant que leur ami était heureux, tout allait bien !

\- Maintenant..., souffla Tokoha en se frottant les mains. Cherchons d'autres victimes, hé hé...

L'héritier Shion fixa son amie rire d'une manière peu rassurante. Mettre les gens en couple avait l'air de lui plaire...

 _« Je me demande quand va-t-elle prendra en compte notre étrange relation... »_ , pensa le blond soupirant intérieurement.

\- Shion ! Dépêches-toi pardi ! Les enfants attendent !, cria la jeune fille déjà à plusieurs maisons de lui.

-J'arrive !, cria-t-il en retour.

Tokoha le regarda arriver jusqu'à elle. Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire qui fit rougir le jeune garçon. Bah... Ils pouvaient avancé à leur rythme... Après tout, ils avaient conscience de l'alchimie qui les liés.


End file.
